What If
by twilightgleek97
Summary: What if Brittany was not popular, What if Jeanette was the popular one? Well READ to find out with my friends o/c
1. The Begining

"Brittany, Jeanette time for school." Jeanette heard from downstairs As she got up her older sister Brittany was already up, wearing her usual pink skirt with a pink collared shirt and black dress shoes, of course Jeanette was wearing a purple mini skirt, purple sleeveless shirt and purple low high heels and Elianore was already at school for a soccer morning practice. "Girls if you do not get down here right now then I will go up the staircase and drag you down."Ms. Miller yelled as Brittany was half way outside "Well I am leaving for school already." Brittany said

**AT SCHOOL WITH BRITTANY**

As Britt was walking to her first class she had her head down looking at her feet then Alvin bumped into her on purpose, then he said "Watch where your going,loser." She did not respond and then Alvin kicked all of her books to the other side of the hall. Then replied "Bye, loser." After Brittany picked up her all of her stuff she got to class late. " You are late." Brittany's teacher explained " Sorry I dropped my stuff." Brittany said as she glared at Alvin and then had to sit in the seat next to him. After Brittany sat down Alvin stuck a note that said _"Look I am a loser_"

**AFTER CLASS**

As Brittany was walking down the hall people started pointing and laughing at her. Then Elianore saw the note and sighed and ran over to her. As soon as Brittany saw Elianore she said " Hey Ellie what is everyone laughing at." Then Elianore pulls the note off her back " Of course I think he hates me." Brittany explained "Who, Britt?" Elianore asked "Alvin, he hasn't left me alone since fourth grade." Brittany explained "Really I thought I told Jeanette to tell Simon to tell Alvin to back off." Elianore explained "You did but he didn't." Brittany said with a frown on her face "Well let's just go to lunch." Elianore said as they started for the cafeteria as soon they got in they sat down alone. Then Brittany looked up at Elianore and said " Why do you sit with me you can go sit with your friends you know." "Yeah, but Britt your my sister I want too." Elianore explained

**At the "POPULAR" table**

**"**Why does she sit with her?" Ashley said pointing Elianore and Brittany " Well their sisters they have to be there for each other." Jeannette " Well so are you." Ashely said " As long as Ellie's good it doesn't matter." Alvin said then he added "Well I have to go thorw my tray away."

**With Brittany and Elianore**

"Why does she hate me."Brittany asked with a sad look on her face " "She is just what you call " popular"."Elianore siad pointing to the popular table, then Brittany felt something like pasta going down her back then she turned around and saw Alvin. Then she thought "Of course why did I not watch my back." and Elianore must have read her mind because then she got up and said angrily "What is your problem?" "Nothing, What is yours?" Alvin shot back "You!" Elianore said then punched Alvin in the face, by that time Brittany was already gone and in the usual place she goes when she is upset. Then as the day went on Alvin and every one of his friends did their usual tormenting, in Home Economics:Melissa a friend of Jeanette's poured her cake batter down Brittany's shirt then, in gym: Alvin pushed Brittany in to the school pool, and in history: Alvin tie Brittany's hair to a pencil and after school Jeanette and her sisters went home.

**At the Miller before the game**

" Come on Britt, go to the game for me and Jeanette." Ellie pleaded " Fine, but your driving." Brittany said

**At the Game**

As the team came out Brittany noticed a girl sitting alone, so she decided to sit next to her "Hi I am Brittany." Brittany said smiling " My name is Kaylee. Alvin's sister!" e girl said and then the buzzer went off Elianore's team won and Jeanette did one last flip and the game was over.

**After the game**

As Brittany was waiting for Elianore she was reading a book and standing against the railing and then Alvin came out with Kaylee. "Hey Brittany." Kaylee said with a smile "Hey so has Alvin said anything to you about me?" Brittany asked " No, but Alvin is walking to the front right now." Kaylee said then as Brittany started Alvin tripped Brittany and since Simon was right there he caught her. " Oops my foot slipped." Alvin said with a smirk " Thanks um for catching me, can you do Ellie a favor and tell Alvin to back off." Brittany said as she got up "Sure, but it will be hard for him he has this thing in his head that since he is popular he can mess with you." Simon explained " Right, well thanks." Brittany said as Kaylee pulled her " You like Alvin." Kaylee said smiling "I do not. Okay maybe I do" Brittany announced then Ellie came out and then when they were already at the car Jeanette pushed Brittany out of the way and she fell hard on the car. When she got in she was waiting just to get home. Then when they got home Brittany ran upstairs and starting writing in her dream journal. "_Clairissa is a normal girl by day, but at night has super powers, and uses them for evil."On the other hand-" _then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Brittany asked "It is Ellie I have something for you." Elianore replied then she said " but for tomorrow. Then Britt went to sleep with her dream journal open.


	2. The Next Day,Detention,Friends Forever

During school in the morning Brittany was at her locker and Alvin was on one side and Kaylee was on the other side then she said "Hey Kay Kay!" "Kay Kay, I like it what do you want me to call you?" Kaylee asked Then Alvin interrupted and said "Just call her loser and lets get through our day." "Actually I think it would be best if you call me Britt Mills, or what ever you want except loser." Brittany said as they headed to class. When they got to class Brittany and Kaylee were still talking and Kaylee sat in front of Brittany, and Alvin sat in the back of her. Then he started hitting her with his pencil and Brittany turned around and asked him "Do you have a problem?" then he answered "Yea you ." "Well excuse me ." Brittany " Miller, Seville detention after school, two hours." the teacher said then continued " Well as I was saying you have to pick 3 other people to be in a group but I will pick for four people and those four that will be my group, and they are Brittany Miller, Kaylee Seville, Alvin Seville, and Jeanette Miller." the teacher explained then added "Oh yea the project is a product that can be sold and produced." Then as all the groups got together Alvin, and Jeanette were talking about the prep rally, while Brittany and Kaylee were finding out what to do for the project. Then Ashely came up to Brittayt "What's up loser!" she asked "Listen I really need you to do me a favor let's talk at lunch." she continued then left. "Okay that was weird." Brittany said then the bell rang and Kaylee and Brittany went to lunch.

**After class**

As they went to lunch Brittany then opened the door and a bucket fell that covered her with chocolate syrup. Then Ashely started laughing along with every one else and then said " Good job loser. " while they were laughing then as Brittany faced Kaylee she saw a tear in her eyes she tried to stop her but she left " Britt, Brittany wait." Kaylee tried to get her then she went up to Ashely and Ashely said " Why hello there Kaylee." Then Kaylee slapped Ashely and went to look for Brittany then she ran into Elianore " Hey Kaylee I heard what happened, where's Britt?"Elianore asked then she added "Okay I think I know where she is." So she went to an old river behind the school and saw Brittany " Hey Britt." Ellie said as she sat next to her. Then Britt noticed that Ellie had was there to listen " Ellie why do they hate me, I never did anything to them!" Brittany cried "I don't know but we have to get to class." Ellie said climbing the fence. Then as the day went on it was finally over and Brittany went to detention.

**Detention**

"What happened to you?" Alvin said still laughing " Look I am not in the mood." Brittany said with an addtude " Well excuse me wait I have a question." Alvin said "Well shoot." Brittany said "Would do me a favor and tutor me in math?" he asked with smile "Fine but if you call me loser then no." Brittany said Then after went to cheer tryouts "Okay ladies cheer tryouts have finally begun." Brittany heard Jeanette say "Okay Brittany Miller your up first, wait Brittany." Jeanette said shocked "Yea uh, so can I start?"Brittany said eagerly "Go right ahead."Jeanette said with a smirk on her face

**Brittany's Cheer**

_"You may be good at football, you may be good at track" _Brittany _chanted and she was in a pose as if she was running a track_ _"But when it comes basketball." _Brittany chanted and in a pose as if she was a basket ball star _" You might as well step back, uh,huh step back, uh huh uh huh." _Brittany chanted as she did a flip in the air and she triple flipped then landed with her hands in a cheer V.

**After Cheer Tryouts**

After all of the other girls did their cheers even Kaylee did a cheer and after cheer tryouts were over Brittany was on the squad but Kaylee wasn't. Then after cheer tryouts were over Brittany and Kaylee got into Brittany's car and Brittany started talking about how she thought Alvin was so cuteThen after Brittany dropped Kaylee off at home it was already time for dinner at the Seville's and Kaylee sat down

**Dinner for the Seville's**

After dinner some of the girls from the school wanted to talk to Kaylee so they went ahead with her to her room and got on her myspace where they all saw Alvin's page, then Ashely came out and said "I dare you to post a comment on Alvin's page saying "Brittany Miller likes you, Alvin Seville!" "But I made her a promise saying I wouldn't tell anyone, but if it is a dare." Kaylee So she posted it then at cheer practice the next day Brittany was running late then she got a text from Kaylee

Kaylee: Hi

Britt: Hey

Kaylee: Do u hate me

Britt: No why

Kaylee: I told about ur crush on Alvin

Britt: Who'd u tell

Kaylee: I posted it on Alvin's my space page

Britt: Ttyl

Kaylee: K Bye

Then after Brittany got there everyone wanted to question her then when cheer practice finally started everything was fine or so Brittany thought then Brittany couldn't focus so when Ashely the cheer captain noticed that Brittany couldn't concentrate on the cheer then she asked "Oh whats the matter Britt, thinking about Alvin?" Then when cheer practice was over Brittany said "Hey Ashley how do you know about Alvin?" "Oh Kaylee told us." Ashley answered then added " She doesn't seem like a real friend so why don't you hang with us." " I think that is a good idea oh and I am having a party next Friday you can come." Brittany said "_A party I am gonna be dead if Ms. Miller finds out." _Brittany thought then she saw Alvin then her heart started beating "So Brittany I heard your gonna have a party." Alvin asked smiling "Yeah come it will be fun." Brittany said then after that Brittany went home thinking about how Alvin smiled and what Ashley said over and over then she finally got home where Miss Miller was away on a business trip until next month so Brittany was good for the party. Then the rest of the week went okay until something changed apart of Brittany's and Kaylee's friendship forever. It was Wednesday and it was lunch time Brittany was about to walk to eat lunch wtih Ellie and Kaylee as always when Alvin called "Hey Brittany." then Brittany went over to the popular table. "Hey Britt remember when I said you should hang out with us maybe you should dump that nerd what is her name again." Ashely asked " Kaylee, her name is Kaylee." Brittany said mad " Well lets go to class and maybe you could hang with us." Ashley said so Brittany, Ashley, and Megan were leaving then Ashely caught eye of what Kaylee wearing then said " Oh look girls at least Kaylee gives us a reason to have sense of style." then they started laughing and so did Brittany then Kaylee came up to Brittany and asked "Yo Brittany what is your problem." "Well first of all you, and second I am a cheerleader I can't be seen with a geek." Brittany said as she flipped her long auburn hair and laughed then the rest of the day went on but it was different in History: Kaylee got out of her seat to throw something away and Brittany tripped her and for once Brittany didn't get teased but Kaylee did even by Brittany then during cheer practice Brittany did a triple back flip into the pyramid and she was on the top, after cheer practice Alvin asked her to be his girlfriend then kissed her so far so good. Then Thursday was the same as Wednesday accept for the kiss and what Alvin had asked herand so was Friday that afternoon was party time. When all of the populars got there, then everyone else came then unknown of Jeanette's attention Brittany was hanging with her( meaning Jeanette's) friends then Kaylee finally got there. "Hey Britt who invited the dork." Ashley asked pointing to Kaylee then Brittany angrily said " I did, and she is not a dork!" "Woah, Woah,woah it just a joke." Ashley said "Well your right I am sorry for wiging out on you." Brittany said smiling then Brittany sees Kaylee looking upset then she said "This isn't worth it." then walks to Kaylee then they start talking and laughing then trouble came. "Poor little Brittany doesn't know a thing about the real Alvin Seville."Ashely passing Brittany "What do you mean?" Brittany asked stopping her "Well one hes dating your sister two he is lying to you everyone dared him to ask you out." Ashley said as she walked away "Brittany I know my brother he wouldn't do that." Kaylee said trying to calm Brittany down then Brittany saw Alvin walking out "So what am I just some charity case to you?"Brittany asked as a tear dropped to the floor then Jeanette went over to Alvin because she and Ashely made a plan so Brittany will never be Miss Popular "Hey Alvin" Jeanette said wrapping her arm around Alvin "Hi Jeanette" "Um Alvin how about me and you go out sometime." Jeanette asked "You know again like we did last night." she then added " You know what Alvin I can't take this I am done. WE ARE DONE! Oh yea and I am quitting the cheer squad." Brittany said "Kaylee I am so sorry. Friends?" Brittany then added "Friends Forever no matter what." Kaylee said hugging Brittany. "Well that is okay with me Loser because that means I don't have pretend to be your friend anymore." Ashley said as she snapped her fingers and everyone of her friends including Alivn left with her.


	3. Back To Normal and Being Different

As Brittany walked down the hall way today was totally different than when she was a cheerleader. In the morning she bumped into Ashely " Hey Loser." she said then Brittany just kept on walking and saw poster for the talent show then she saw Alvin and he bumped into her on purpose and said " Watch where your going, Loser." and walked off then as she made her way to her locker she saw Ellie

With Ashely

* * *

"Hey Ellie." Ashely said

"Hey Ash" Ellie said back

"Well you want to know something real funny?" Ash asked

"What?" Ellie asked

"Well I heard the only reason you don't hang with us is because of when you were in Kindergarten you wet the bed and your afraid that we will find out, oh and in Second grade you." Ashely said laughing

"Who told you?" Ellie asked

"Brittany!" Ash said lying

"Okay thanks" Ellie explained then saw Brittany

With Brittany

* * *

Hey Ellie" Brittany said as walked over to her locker "Um, don't talk to me, Loser." she said as she pushed me then I got up " "Did I do something?" Brittany asked as she followed her "Yeah you told Ashley and the cheer squad my most embarrassing secrets." Ellie said as she just kept on walking "What, no I didn't Ashley is lying." Brittany explained "Wow now I finally get why you have no friends Brittany #1: You are a backstabber, #2: Your a liar, and #3: Your a loser." Ellie said as she laughed "You know what Ellie I don't care like me or not this just proves your just like Jeanette." Brittany said with tears in her eyes then ran passed Alvin "Britt, Britt, Brittany!" Alvin said trying to catch up to her "Leave me alone Alvin, I- I hate you." she said as she walked away. "Wait I thought we were dating?" Alvin asked her "Um yeah that all changed when you became a jerk." Brittany said "Brittany that was just show." Alvin tried to explain "Oh so now every time your around your friends we are total strangers but alone dating, if thats the case we are done, over!" Brittany said with tears and ran away. Alvin was really mad he couldn't believe Brittany he would never forgive her


End file.
